Running Away
by OnThatDizzyEdge
Summary: After running away, the only way to go is up. AU and a 'modern' highschool fic. RxG and minor YxT & PxB [Eventually...I want to write a lemon. Rating will go up. Please review.]
1. Chapter One: The Lion's Den

((I'm going to try to keep as true to FFX-2 as I possibly can while keeping up with my own plot line, characters, and plot--or lack of. So, I don't really have much to say besides enjoy. And, I promise, this isn't just another high school, over used story line FanFic. -cough- OKAY, so maybe just a little... I will however, add real life common things: magazines, cell phone (cellular commspheres...), TV (spherescreen), Internet, cars, maybe even a few renamed celebrities or clothing stores. Overused, yes, but I'm going to try and make it worth a read. At least, I hope it is. Depending on the feedback, I'll continue with the story, or remove it. Oh and sorry sorry if the characters are out of character...I'm seriously trying not to do that.))

Disclaimer: I only wish I could own anything related to Final Fantasy. I will never own anything but my Original Characters...and my horrible plotline. So yeah. NO suing please.

* * *

**Running Away  
**

_Chapter One:_

_ **The Lion's Den**_**  
**

* * *

All across the world there are different people, that is a given. All kinds of people. People who at first glance, you might consider a freak, or a loser, someone unworthy of your time. And, sometimes, those are the most amazing people. Like my father. In all of his eccentricities, is one of the most influential people I have ever met. He is that cool father you all hope for. He understands...or tries to... and gives the most clever answers to all your questions when you didn't even know you had the question to start with. He's perfect in the most distorted way possible. It is probably just my on bias talking though. After all, he's my dad. 

When I think about the whole world of Spira, then I think about how insignificant I truly am. Like a strand of gray in a head of hair or a brown grain of sand in the tan shore. I think it's amazing how you meet someone and you make the tiniest of impressions on them. They meet another person, have an impression on them, and those people continue the never ending cycle of impressions and chance words. Till one day, you hear the thing you said or action you did from someone else, another person that you've never met. In simpler terms, I love the fact that my life is just insignificant...even when it seems so important to me.

Still, I have a life and a story. A story with tests and trials to see if I'm worthy of another. I like to think I've handled my trials with a much grace as I can get away with. That, because I made it over one hurdle, I was able to jump another. So, I face all my challenges with a light heart. My mother told me once: _'Rikku, promise me that no matter what happens, you'll keep trying with hope. That you'll try and try until you can't possibly go on, and then, you'll push further all the harder.'_

I take that promise I made to her to heart. So, when my father, Cid, told me that we were moving, I stayed optimistic. At least, as much as I could.

Come on, everyone is a little afraid of the unknown, right? Our little family of three was moving away from the safety of Home.

(Home, if you didn't know, is a city in the desert, hidden by magic that I'm not sure exists. But, the proof is right there I guess.)

The day we left, we left everything we ever knew. Everything we ever loved. Our home, our friends, our comfort. It was heart wrenching to be honest. I left all of my friends behind. I'd known them all my life, and in a matter of minutes, I knew I'd never see half of them ever again. Not that I didn't want to see them again, but I knew that eventually, I'd stop talking to them. They'd be nothing but a dear memory, like everything else.

I left my house. OUR house. The house I grew up in. The house my mother loved. The house where we experienced her loss. The house I always pictured myself raising my own kids (if I ever had any) and growing old in. Yet another broken memory. It was hard to say goodbye to Home. It contains so many memories. Not just mine, but Pop's, Mom's, my brother...uh...Brother's, and the rest of the Al Bhed's within it's depths. I was sad to leave, but the thrill of a new place was exciting. Intoxicating even. It took two hours by way of a specially made machina car to get to the docks, where a boat was waiting. The last time I would see home was from a machina recovery boat. It was a speck of metal in an ocean of sand. For the billionth time in days, I felt like crying. But I couldn't, no matter what I felt like. I had to be strong. For Pop's, for Brother. To prove myself worthy of another trial, I had to show no fear. Nerves took over from there, leaving my emotions behind. We were about to step into the lions den.

Bevelle.

Where my people are hated because everyone is told to by the temple. The people of Spira follow the temples without question. And we are about to waltz in there, acting completely ignorant of our hatred. Sounds fun right? And here I wanted a normal life. So much for that dream. I can only hope Mom is protecting us in the wherever she is. I know we'll need it.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey, Rikku, are you okay?" Brother asked, watching me with curiosity. Pop's had warned us to not speak to each other in Al Bhed while in public. It could start up some stuff we didn't want. He claimed his goal was to sneak into Bevelle unnoticed by the masses. The thought is hysterical. Not to sound too completely pessimistic or anything, but that's completely impossible. How many abnormally tanned, blond haired, loud, boisterous, and swirly eyed people do you see walking around in the middle of Bevelle?

None. My point exactly.

I shook off my morning reverie and looked up at Brother. "Peachy," I whined, turning a eye to the Bevelle gates. Two guards stood menacingly, each holding guns that I could have sworn were machina. Sounds mighty hypocritical to me...stupid temple... I was craving to take the machina and rip it to shreds then rebuild it, but father gave me that stern look, the one that made me cringe every time. I swear, sometimes he's empathic. I just know it.

"I need to go have a chat with the guards, you two keep out of trouble, ya hear?" Pop's eyes followed our nodding heads before walking up to the guards.

"Are you ready for your new school?" Brother took a stab in the dark with conversation. The thought of Bevelle, and the people within it was making my stomach tie itself in knots.

"I...maybe. How about you? Ready for college in Bevelle?" I laughed at how quickly he paled. "Hey, you brought it up."

"Cunno." He said sheepishly. Along with Home, and the mass hating, we Al Bhed have a language all of our own. I mentioned it earlier for the slow crowd...don't feel bad...I forget things too. As far as I know, only us Al Bhed know it. So, 'cunno' means 'sorry' in Spiran.

"Okay, kids, lets go." Pops thundered. He grabbed a few bags of luggage and walked past the guards, who smiled at us. Okay, to repeat for emphasis.

The. Bevellian. Guards. Smiled. At. Us.

Al Bheds! Hm...If I didn't know better, I'd say something is definitely up.

"Okay, what's up?" I guess I don't know better.

"What are you talking about Rikku?" Father prodded my back harshly and I jumped forward. My braided hair fell into my face. The beads that held the braids in place hit my head violently; shivers ran up my spine. I hoped I didn't look like a complete moron. I heard Brother laughing behind me...it was a choking sort of noise...with plenty of wheeze-laughs...you know the sort...right? Pops let a loud snort echo on the street, crushing my hopefulness. A few passersby watched with puzzled looks. I blushed a deep crimson before regaining my composure that made a heap on the floor.

* * *

**Yar, this chapter has been editted. :3 7/21**

**Please Review. **


	2. Chapter Two: Um, school?

**Okay, I caught something I forgot to fix...well...it was the whole title thing...yeah...it said "Starting Over" and I thought it was funny...so yeah. lol. Um...ha ha... Well, this is my second chapter, and I didn't really make changes from what I had already written...I've had this from the very beginning...yeah...well...I'm going to shut up now so you can read and flame me. (Well, I hope I don't get flamed...) yeah. I'm done now.**

**:Running Away: **

_:Chapter Two: _

**_"Um, school?"  
_**

* * *

I stared at the wall across my bed. Here I was, sixteen, in a new city, in a PALACE of a house, and bored out of my mind. I mean, our house is massive. Not that I get to enjoy it. I've been cooped up in my little room (okay, so it's huge...not the point...) for hours. I've comm-sphered all my friends back at Home. I guess I'm that forgettable, because they were gone. Off on some fun adventure they planned behind my back. Yay for pessimism. I was even as bored as to attempt to cook. 

Let me tell you one thing: I don't, under any circumstances, _ever_ cook.

Needless to say, it didn't turn out well. I got yelled at for the burnt glop on the stove, and was shooed out of the kitchen immediately, banned to my room. Even the magazines I brought from Home can't appease me. I might go crazy before the Comm-net gets installed in a week.

A week, I mean honestly, how long does Pops want to torture me? We've been in our house, okay gigantic mansion is more like it, for a hour, and I've put all the clothes I brought with me away, made burnt muffins and coffee, ran around the house trying to find the bathroom, and am still bored.

A knock echoed around my suite from the wooden door which, by the way, was at least twenty feet tall. Who is **that** tall?

"Come in." I called as I fell back into the giant plush bed.

"Rikku? Are you okay?" Father asked, he appeared on the bed, and sat next to my head. Not a pretty sight.

I sat up to face him. "Sure, I just have nothing to do."

"Rikku, did I ever tell you how much you look like your-"

"Mother?" I finished for him. "Only every time you think I'm sad. Which I'm not, I just don't have anything to do here. You didn't get the Commnet installed before we got here, like a normal person, so I have nothing better to do." I flopped back down on my bed, Pops stood, and fishing something out of his wallet. He pulled out my favorite..._His _credit card, the one with a shoopuf on it, the one with a two hundred fifty thousand gil spending limit.

_Can you say cha-ching?_

"Ooh!" I cooed, watching the card like a hungry hypello. I was ready to pounce. Goodbye boredom, hello plastic. "Do you mean it?" I asked, my eyes never left the card.

"Only if you take Brother, he has your school list." Cid laughed and handed me his credit card.

"School list?" I said after a long pause. I wiped the drool off my chin as I pocketed my salvation and faced him.

"Heh heh? I didn't tell you about your school?" He was paling quickly. Father avoided my eyes and he did our family's trademark nervous laugh.

_Oh no, this **cannot **good..._

"No..." I said cautiously.

"Uh...well-I-um, have fun!" He made a mad rush for the door. I tried to stopped him, but he easily pushed past my hand.

"Vydran! Get back here!" I yelled. I just heard a door slam. "Lufynt!"

_Great, more secrets._

Brother poked his head in my doorway. "Eh, Rikku, are you ready to go?" I just groaned and walked past him. He followed behind me, his footsteps echoing with a vengeance in my mind.

**0-0-0-0-0**

So, that's how I ended up here. In 'Bevelle School For Girls', or BSFG...I guess...And it is the weirdest place I'd ever been in. Pops didn't even have the decency to tell me himself that he was shipping me off here. Brother did it for him instead. I thought all along I'd be going to a public school like a normal kid. But, oh no, I have to come here. I've been here for about two minutes, and I've decided I hate it already. I know it isn't the outlook Mom wanted me to have, but even she'd be freaked out. This place was entirely too quiet...and green. Green grass, green tree leaves, and green water in the water fountain outside the school. And all along I had thought water was supposed to be blue...

Not to mention it's too empty. And quiet. Quiet creeps me out. Well, then again, it is twelve, so classes are going on, right?

I was standing outside on the sidewalk that lead to the office. I had to sign in, then scramble to get all my billions of bags into my assigned room. Alone. Ugh.

"Oh poopie!" I said as I nervously jumped around. "AH ha!" Found the office. Whoo me!

I left my things outside and walked into the office. _It's even creepier and quieter in here._ On the wall next to the door was a mass collage of pictures, probably made by the students. In the far left corner there was an empty desk, the smaller of the two in the room. There was a hall in between the two desks, with two rooms branching off by the looks of it. One was an office of some sort, the other was a bathroom. An old lady was sitting at the larger of the desks, asleep.

_Do I wake her? Hm...best not. I'll just...um...I have nothing else to do. Great. Not again..._

My butt collided noisily with a tweed chair and I pouted, sighing as loud as possible. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth, and blew bubbles, popping them unnecessarily loud in a sad attempt to wake up the secretary.

So, I got up and inspected the wall with pictures on it. My fingers traced the pictures, and I hunched over to see the bottom few. My favorite was of one girl, in a purple shirt and long hair. She was on a huge stage, in front of a bunch of people, and singing. I wonder if she's a student...

"That's Lenne." Someone said from beside me. A flinched and turned around to see a guy, a rather hot one might I add, staring at me. Our faces were literally nose to nose. My heart pounded out of my chest, it echoed in my ears noisily. I bet he could hear it, too. He was wearing the male version of our school's uniform. Only, ours had plaid skirts, in various shades of blue, and his had pants. Navy blue pants, to be exact. Tight-ish navy blue pants. _I hope I'm not drooling... _A lighter blue shirt which wasn't tucked in, and a blue blazer, that he held over his shoulder. He was trying, quite successfully, to look messy in a sexy way. The mass of blue was off set by his bright blond hair, and single green eye.

Wait, g_reen_...that's important...but why?...oooh... I shivered under the intense heat of his warm breath. It trickled down my shirt...and set off a chain reaction of shivers. A heated sensation grasped onto my body as I took in every bit of him. He smelt like an expensive cologne that the little flaps in magazines have...it smelt really, _really _good.

I wouldn't sound too weird if I said I wanted to lick him, would I? No, of course not.

I tallied a mental slap (to myself) as his eye became solely focused on my own. A few seconds of our collective gaze melted into minutes. Until, he tapped the picture I had bent down to look at. I wanted to hit him for ruining it.

* * *

**Read & Review.** _Edited!_  



	3. Chapter Three: Finger Licking Good

**Running Away**

:Chapter Three:

_**Lick it, lick it good?**_

_**

* * *

**_

She gaped at me, revealing gum lodged in her mouth, a very nice mouth. It matches her _ass_ets... I don't think I'll ever want to get the image of her, whoever she is, bending over. I don't think I could forget if I tried, especially with her in her little mini skirt and skin tight shirt... "The picture, it's Lenne, she went her when the place first opened. I think there is a girl who's like one of her descendants or something here now." I stayed in my bent position, so did she.

"Whoa! You are an Al Bhe-"

I threw my hand over her exposed mouth. I looked up at her eyes again, yep, swirled green. I should have known, blond hair like that could only come from being in the sun of Home. "Yell it louder, won't you? Maybe we can both be chased out of here by an angry mob carrying bolts of lightening!" I hissed at her, I rubbed my forehead, feeling the familiar cloth of my eye patch. She tried to speak, but stopped, looking annoyed. Her hands scraped against mine, trying to uncover her mouth. I laughed as I tightened my grip just enough so I wouldn't hurt her. She whined, a muffled sound at that, and pouted

"Lego." She said, words morphing into that...sentence? Then, oh and this was priceless, she licked my hand. I didn't pull away though. I just laughed harder. Who ever this girl is, she's got the Al Bhed spirit, that's for sure. Once my laughs subsided, I let her mouth go.

"You can't gross me out by licking me. It's a turn on."

"Ew!" She shrieked, to my amusement. I chuckled before I spoke.

"So, are you going here?"

"I'm trying to, but that lady sleeps like a rock. And annoying boys keep on bothering me." She smiled. And, oh, what a smile it was. She was gorgeous, simply put. I laughed at her, and she stuck out her tongue at me. I just kept laughing.

"Oui'na cilr y byeh." She sighed. "What are you doing here? This is an all girls school!" She crossed her arms, and began playing with a strand of her golden hair.

"It is, the all boys school is...well, come here." I pushed on the small of her back to get her moving. She took a forced step, then rushed back to get her purse.

She opened the door and strode out. "Okay, where is it? I have to go wake up sleeping beauty in there."

I smiled at her joke and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the cement steps and behind the office. She gasped at the sight. "Wow." She took a step forward. The lake that separated the two schools was clear blue in midday sun. "Over there? All the way over there? What are you doing here?" I heard suspicion in her voice.

"I was on my way to meet a friend for lunch, she goes here. Nooj and Baralai just went to get her. I'm waiting for the cab." I gave her a small smile. Which probably came out as an smirk. "Jealous?"

"No, I don't even know you, why would I be jealous?" She's a bad liar.

"You're a bad liar." My smirk became larger.

"I'm...not LYING!" See, I told you she was a bad liar.

"Fine, riiiight. You didn't answer my question." Ooh, she is fun to piss off.

"I don't want—I can't. I have to get my schedule and everything. And then lug all this stuff to my room. And I don't even know you! How many times do I have to say it before you back off?" She stomped her foot like a little kid, cue the smirk. "And, **stop **smirking at me!" She yelled before stomping all the way back into the office.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

He is soo getting on my nerves. UGH! He's just so...and he's... I...um...can't find anything wrong with him, actually. He he. He just gets under my skin. And it's creepy. Nice, but creepy. 

"You can't run from me, you know." He said, opening the door.

"Ugh, can't you just go away?" I answered half heartedly. I didn't really care anymore, I didn't want to be alone, but I also didn't want to be alone with him. It's a lose-lose situation.

"No, you said you need to be registered, right?" His eye watched me as I nodded, "Good, I can help."

"How can you help me?" I cocked my head to the right in boredom. My eyes drifted back over to the photograph covered wall, then back to him as he spoke.

"I can hack into the system, and get you registered, so you don't have to sit around and wait for her to wake up." He poked the secretary and I erupted in giggles. He smirked, to be honest, he actually looked quite gorgeous. Why hadn't I noticed before? Oh, wait, that's right, I did...

"That'd be great and if you'd like to be my pack mule, then could you help me get my stuff to my room?" I smiled at him brightly.

He laughed and said, "You're unbelievable."

**----**

Ten minutes later, I was registered, and we were on the way to my room. A special room, he said, one that he picked just for me. I laughed at him, and forced him to carry more of my bags.

The friends he told me about were a no show. Not that I particularly cared. I'll just have to trust they exist. Haha. That would be funny if they really didn't. And, sort of sad. Well ... more funny than anything else. And--

"So, you never told me your name." I ventured, looking over at him as he carried several large duffel bags, two rolling suitcases, and three large gym bags.

"You never asked." He grinned, he looked like all my stuff wasn't even taking the slightest toll on him. He must have some muscle on him, I love to inspect... Oh! Bad thoughts, BAD thoughts! Find a happy place, find a happy place--not on one of his body parts! Oh jeez, thinking isn't helping me...

"Stop avoiding the question, just tell me your name." I whined, readjusting my little duffel bag and my purse.

He did that smirking business at my demand and said, "I'm Gippal."

"Do you have a last name, Gippal?"

"Maybe."

"Tell me." I demanded again. He gave in far too easily.

"Cihcreha." He shrugged. "Why ya wanna know?"

"Curiosity." I smiled again. "So, how old are you?"

"Hey, wait, what's your name, you never told ME." He pointed to himself, consequently hitting himself in the stomach with a gym bag.

I giggled. "You okay?"

"Why don't YOU stop avoiding the question."

He didn't get a chance to see on the registration forms, come to think of it. They just used my first initials and my last name. "Guess." I smiled.

"No, I'm not gonna play a little kid's game just to get your name." He said stubbornly.

"Fine then," I huffed, "I'm not going to tell you." Gippal shrugged.

"I'm seventeen, I'll be eighteen in the winter." He added. He watched me carefully. I simply nodded. "If I had to guess, I'd say you were a freshman, fourteen maybe."

"Fourteen!" I blurted out with a gasp. "What are you crazy? I'm not a stupid freshman! Why do you think I'm _that_ young?"

"Hm...well, you are a bit immature..." He poked me and I was nearly flung to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm not immature, you are!"

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah HUH!"

"Nope, you are." He looked so smug and pleased with himself. This is as annoying as it gets. He's starting to remind me of Brother.

"I'm sixteen. I'll be seventeen in January." I'll give him that much.

"I thought so. So, you are a sophomore." He declared. I gave him a death glare, which he caught and laughed at. "Okay. Okay, sorry, so you're just a young junior. Senior." Ooer. Upperclassmen, like me, hm...this could be an interesting year. Oh no, I did it again. I need to get my mind off...whatever it was on...

"You like making fun of me, don't you?" I asked as I pressed in the combination to my door building. I tried to hide it from Gippal, but he simply laughed and whispered into my ear.

"I already know it. I know all of them, better lock your doors."

I slammed forward into the glass door from shock. I rubbed my sore head and fought the blush that was consuming my face. Gippal, on the other hand, thought it was hilarious and roared with laughter.

"Don't take things so seriously. But, I do know all the combinations." He led the way to the elevator. My room was on the sixth floor, level E. "Paine got them for me. She's in Zeki Hall. It's three buildings to the left of here." He attempted to press the button, only succeeding in pressing every button but level E. I giggled at him and pressed the right button.

"So, what's she like?" I asked.

"If you come to lunch with us, then you'll find out first hand. They're supposed to call when they find her. Baralai and Nooj, I mean." He slapped his thigh, to the blocky outline of a phone in his pocket. After a second, I realized what area I was looking at and turned six shades of red.

"It's okay to stare, every other girl does." He said smugly. I scoffed.

"I wasn't staring, you are the one who brought attention down ... _there_, not me." I protested my innocence, realizing I was admitting my hormone driven thoughts. He smirked as I laughed nervously.

The door _bing_ed open, and we scrambled out, well...actually... I nearly ran out. It had been really er... quiet in there. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

He led the way to my dorm room, number 106. I was curious how he knew the way around here so well, but then again, he's a teenager.

Who lives with a bunch of guys.

I could see the benefits, from his point of view, about knowing your way around the ALL GIRLS school.

"Ta da?" He said, unlocking my door with the key he had, he held it out, and it dropped into my extended hand. With his hands full yet again, he pushed the door open with his foot, revealing a small room. It had a dark-wooded four poster bed, with a thick velvet hanging from them. The bed had simple sheets, in the same light blue as our shirts. There was a desk across from the bed, and a dresser next to a mirror on the wall that the door was on. Across from the door was a giant window, from which I had an incredible view. Phew, yay descriptions?

"Wow, you weren't kidding about a special room." I dropped my bag and wandered over to the window. I felt his warm hand on my shoulder. He gave it an ever-so-slight squeeze before pointing to a building across the lake.

"That's my building. And you are very welcome. I set you up with a single room as well." He smirked, but left his other hand on my shoulder. I shivered and he let go immediately. "Are you cold?"

I shrugged and sat on the bench next to the window. I propped a pillow against my back and stared at the view.

It was breathtaking. Beyond the lake was a mess of homes and streets. I bet it looks amazing at night.

"Here, take my blazer." He held out the coat. I watched it before settling on taking it and draping it across my lap. "That's not how you wear a coat." He laughed and I stuck out my tongue, making him laugh even harder. He sat down next to me. His fingers scraped across my legs (causing me to shiver yet again), and grabbed his jacket. Gippal lifted my back and put the jacket around my shoulders. "That's better." He nodded and scratched the back of his head.

"You can go now." I said rudely. "I don't think were allowed to have boys in our dorm rooms. Especially now, everyone is in class." I pulled the jacket closer. I actually was cold. Either that, or I was burning up soooo much that in fact I was cold. Which ever is more right.

"I was being a gentleman. And I haven't gotten a call yet. They haven't found Paine."

I snorted a laugh. "But, it's been like an hour."

"Nooj isn't the best with directions, and Baralai...well he's kind of new to this side of the lake. He's only been over here a few times." Gippal sank up against the opposite side of the window.

"How old are they?" I asked. He shifted in his seat.

"Baralai is eighteen, and its his last year here. Nooj...is uh twenty. He failed his sophomore year twice. That's when he lost his leg and arm." Gippal looked down, then back up directly at me. I matched his unwavering gaze.

"How did he lose them?" I said softly, I was tempted to reach out and grab his hand. But, I resisted and settled on a small smile.

"Car accident. He was out for most of the year in 10th, then he just gave up for awhile and failed again. That's how Baralai met him, then me a year later." Gippal's face grew into a huge grin. "So, sexy, you gonna tell me your name?"

I just about died. He called me sexy! I felt so...ah!

I formulated a response in my head despite my lack of thinking. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Gippal laughed. "Only the sexy ones."

There is that word again. Ugh, it's a common one around him. "Well, you-"

My phone interrupted me. It played out the chorus of the only song that will still be awesome in ten years. Yup, "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani. Oh, shut up, you all knew you were thinking it. I sang along with a few words of it as Gippal laughed at the ring tone and raced to get to the phone.

He beat me to it and looked at the name and face displayed... "Ooh, Cid, who's he? He's got a smiley by his name. Is it a boyfriend?" He held my phone out of my grasp.

"Ew, no, gross, he's my dad. Lemme have it!" I reached out and grazed the phone with my fingertips.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Gippal, stop." She whined. I pressed the on button and brought it to my ear. She shrieked.

"Heeeellllo." I drawled into the phone as she struggled to get the phone.

"Who the hell are you?" A gruff voice said. "Where the hell is my little girl?" Whoa, over protective much? He doesn't sound like someone I should mess with.

Oh well, there is a first time for everything.

"She's clawing at me, why?"

A huge roar erupted out of the phone. "FRYD DRA RAMM YNA OUI TUEHk FEDR SO RIKKU? E'MM VIL-"

"It's for you." I laughed as I dropped the phone into her hands. "Have fun, _Rikku_!" I said in a sing song voice as I closed the door, she looked down, mortified at the phone.

At least I got her name.

But, I do hope she doesn't hate me for this.

Nah, she doesn't seem like a girl to hold a grudge, right?

"AH! GIPPAL GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Ooh, I was a bit off. She burst through her door. I held my position on top step of the staircase. Her face was red, and she looked like no other when she was pissed. Like father like daughter, I guess.

"Hoo boy." I whispered. It went unnoticed by Rikku.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN YOUR MIND? DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE TO EXPLAIN THIS? I CAN'T BELIEVE..."

I went on like this for a few minutes I just watched her lips as she berated me. When she finally stopped, she was shaking with anger. I couldn't pay attention to her words, her body was too captivating.

The kind of captivating you just want to touch.

I know that doesn't fit with the whole definition. But, hell, she's hot.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She asked as her chest heaved. Her voice was a little raspy. It sounded sexy on her.

"I thought he'd like to know your spending time with a guy who is handsome, gorgeous, sexy and irresistible--I was doing him a favor." I smiled at her. She shot me a glower.

"This isn't the time for jokes." She said half heartedly. Rikku, I loved the sound of her name. Rikku Rikku Rikku.

"Rikku, calm down. Or, I could help to you relax." I lifted my eyebrow provocatively, which she smiled at, but shook her head.

"Go." She pointed down the steps, the smile had vanished.

"Your loss." I shrugged and floated down a few steps. "I'll see you around."

"I hope not," She leaned up against the railing that was above my head. A lock of her hair fell over, in my reach. So, I tugged it lightly as I went.

"You wouldn't have spent the last hour flirting with me if you didn't. I'll see _you_ around." And with that, I left her.

* * *

**Read & Review** _Sort of Edited. I got lazy. -_  



	4. Chpt Four:I Want To Stab Her With a Fork

**:Running Away:**

:Chapter Four:

I Want to Stab Her With a Fork_  
_

**A/N: **_(The name is subject to change. I don't know what yet, but I don't like what it is now...Also, I believe Rikku is OOC in this chapter, but oh well. I've been struggling with this chapter for weeks. It's driving me bananas! I have to get something out..and quickly or I'll go crazy. Chapter 5 will come out soon after this, I promise. I already have ideas. -_laughs evilly-

* * *

That weekend everyone left for home. I, being one of six I knew of, stayed behind. I'm sure my absence won't be noticed by Pop, who hasn't bothered himself to call his only daughter but that one time Gippal answered. And, that call was merely yelling his brains out about who answered the phone. He didn't even ask how my day was, how I liked the school, nothing. But, I wasted two hours of my life explaining to get Pops remotely calm. Gippal is now a janitor who got ahold of my phone as far as Vydran is concerned. A very sexy janitor. 

Okay, so maybe Gippal had been right about my flirting. Just a little bit. I mean, sure he's gorgeous, funny, charming, sexy, and...gorgeous, but well...

Oh, crap. I can't stop thinking about him. All week, I've tried to think of anything but him. Yet somehow, I can always relate it to Gippal. Like the tennis ball in gym, I'm sure it was the same size as--well, never mind. It isn't important.

I've had help to bar my thoughts from Gippal. I met the girl who lives across the hallway from me, Marza. I have all my classes but gym with her.

And then, there is this ludicrously hot Calculus teacher, Mr. Auron. Lucky me, I have him last period everyday. And, such a wonderful way to end the day, too.

It's just a fantasy though, I mean, he _is _a teacher. They're like, celibate because of their profession or something, right? I'm not the only one who swoons over him either. You should hear the sighs when he turns to write something on the board. Those suit pants to his body justice in all the right ways.

Oh, crap, I did _not_ just think that, did I?

Oh, crap! I did.

"Rikkie! It's muah, Marzie, let me in! I got us a treat!" Marza screeched from beyond the door. I snapped out of my twisted little reverie and hopped over to the door. The image of Mr. Auron had not left me...but, that's not a _bad_ thing. Not at all.

I let her in, she sped walked past me, and dropped her 'treat' on the bed. I closed the door, checking the vacant hallway for non-existent onlookers.

"I borrowed it from the teacher's lounge. Though, what they're doing with this, I have no idea. Oh, well. Their loss is our gain." She explained as she pulled my window curtain's closed. I peeked on my bed and my jaw dropped. A full bottle of vodka rested, surrounded by my unmade bed's linens.

"Marza! You can't steal that! I think they'd notice if an entire bottle of liquor is missing from the lounge." I shrieked, not entirely sure this was a bad thing either. In fact, I quite like where this night is going.

But, getting kicked out with only a week of private school under my belt isn't a good idea, either.

I turned back to Marzie, she was perched at my window, staring down to the ground. "C'mere." She whispered and beckoned my to her side. I obeyed, carefully hiding the bottle in my sheets.

I looked out my open window, feeling the warm nightly breeze meet my face and then, I saw it. Well, I saw him. A guy snuck around the lake, hiding from the strategically placed spotlights sprawled across the landscape. He clutched something in his jacket, his spikey blond hair standing out like a beacon in the dark night.

"Who is it?" I whispered, unable to see the sneak's face.

"I dunno, but I think it's an Al Bhed. Look at his hair!" She pointed to him, squealing a bit.

I narrowed my eyes and looked back to Marza. "So, is there anything wrong with that?" I tried to keep my voice neutral, but I knew it was dripping with malice.

"Well, not to me, but come on! If anyone finds one of them here, they'd be in jail so fast their heads would spin. Al Bhed people aren't exactly welcomed here with open arms. The owner doesn't want anyone sacrilegious here."

"Sacrilegious?" I spat, crossing my arms. "Fa ynah'd cylnemakeuic du draen bnaleuic Yevon. Drana ech'd yhodrehk fnuhk fedr machina."

Marza looked at me with momentary fear, then a smile played across her face. "Ooh, can you teach me Al Bhed? We can talk in code then!"

I laughed and nodded.

"What did you just say? It sounds so cool." Marza flitted over to my bed and retrieved the vodka. She rummaged through my things, finding a few makeshift shot glasses--two candle holders.

"I said, 'We aren't sacrilegious to they're precious Yevon. There--"

"Isn't anything wrong with machina."

I jumped from my seat at the sound of a male's voice, knocking the bottle and the holders from Marza's hands. Someone laughed, then swore. "Be careful, _Rikku_." I looked from the bottle to the boy, settling a sneer on my face.

"No one asked you, Gippal."

Marza laughed nervously, lifting the bottle and taking it from sight. She turned to me and whispered loudly. "You know _him?_ And you didn't bother to tell me?"

"Huh?" I said, scratching my head. "Oh, you mean that pain in the ass?"

Gippal walked into the room, looking around at my various things. "I told you that I knew my way around here. All the lucky ladies love me." He said cockily. I threw a pillow at him, which landed squarely on the back of his head.

"Hey! Watch it or--"

"Or what? Wha'cha gonna do? Go tell on me?" I stood, placing my hands on his back. "Go." I steered him from the room. The door slammed just as I had finally gotten Gippal not to struggle. "Marzie, what are you doing?"

"He's got something in his jacket, remember? I mean, one bottle is nice, but two..."

"Marza!" I said, hooking my arm in hers and leading her to the window. "He's leaving, this is a girl's weekend!"

"I never said that...the more the merrier, right?"

"No, wrong, he's going. Now."

"C'mon, why should he leave?"

"I--well, he--I...um," I sighed and glanced at Gippal, who quickly looked away. He looked adorable, even out of his uniform. His loose jeans fit in all the right places and his now removed hoody revealed a nice pressed white shirt with a black and red design down the left side that clung to his body, showing off his fit upper body. "Fine, you can stay." I said, defeated. Gippal set down his sweatshirt, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"So, where is that alcohol?" He raised his eyes provocatively and smiled charmingly.

Marza returned his smile with one of her own and walked over to Gippal, seized his hand and sat him down at the window. She launched into conversation with him. They smiled and flirted like their lives depended on it.

Player.

I scowled and opened the vodka with a fork--which, by the way, **not** fun to do--pouring it into a large dixie cup until it overflowed.

"Woah, easy there." Gippal said, walking up to me. Marza scowled, I think I just interrupted her. Oops...not. "Don't over do it, or we'll all be shitfaced in minutes." He forced the plastic cup from my hand and set it down.

I frowned up at him and instead, took a swig from the bottle. I'm not sure why him and Marza flirting makes me so...so...gr! I want to stab her with that fork.

"Hey!" He reached for the bottle, effortlessly taking it from me. "What's the hell is wrong with you?"

I mustered a fake smile and shrugged. Marza collected the bottle from Gippal and poured out shots in the two candle holders and another plastic cup. I watched as she carefully set up the cups so Gippal would have the cup. I glared at her for a moment and sat down beside her. I definitely don't like where this is going. She's up to something.

She smiled and called us over, gazing at Gippal lovingly as he took his shot. I lifted mine to my mouth and paused. If I don't stay sharp, whatever Marzie is planning to do...

No, I'm just being paranoid. We're just having a few drinks. Nothing more.

With my own lack-luster reassurance, I downed the shot, feeling the slight tingle of the alcohol. I shivered and smiled up at Gippal, who smiled back.

I'm just being paranoid.

* * *

**Likey, no likey? Please review...**

**Oh, and sorry if Rikku is too OOC...I tried, but expect to fail. She'll be better next time, I hope... **


	5. Chapter Five: Bedtime Kiss

**Running Away**

Chapter Five

_Bedtime Kiss_

* * *

Sometime during the night, I found myself awaking, feeling sick to my stomach while music gently played in the background. I sat up on my bed, stomach doing a summersault in the process. Heaving myself out of bed, I ran immediately to the bathroom.

I skid across the sleak bathroom tiles and tumbled into the wall, flopping onto my back in the process. It was a race to lift myself to the toilet before I threw up. It came, my stomach lurched worse at the awful aftertaste. I could smell the rank odor of vomit in the toilet below, causing me to puke once more. I don't care what anyone says, the worst taste in the world is vomit. Or maybe it's aftertaste, maybe both.

I sunk against the wall, carefully flushing the toilet. Shakily, I stood and shuffled into my bedroom. The door was wide open, but not a soul was in the room. I scratched the back of my head and took easy steps out of the room, ready to rush back to the bathroom if need be. I unplugged the radio on my way out, the muffled voices were audible now. I looked around the hall, trying to register what exactly happened. Events played over in my mind. Marza coming over with the vodka, the boy sneaking around outside...Gippal! Gippal had come over, Marza—oh no!--Marza. She had done something! I was right. I should have just trusted my intuition. What if she and Gippal—a wave of panic flashed throughout me. Gippal, he got—she made him—what if, no!

I ran from the room, feeling my stomach tie itself in knots from both liquor and the mere thought of them...

_Don't think like that!_

I stumbled over to the nearest potted plant and vomited. Liquor baaad. Eew.

Looking up weakly, two shadows of person-like figures greeted me from just down the hall. I sighed in relief, at least Marza was no where in sight. The feminine shadow couldn't have belonged to her. It had shaggy, straight hair, while she had curls. Being so close to them, the voices were louder now. One of them was yelling, while the other calmly spoke. The yelling voice wasn't Gippal, another good sign. I sneaked up, staying out of sight to listen in on the conversation.

"Gippal! This is an ALL girls school, do you have any idea what would happen to you if an administrator found you? I mean, it's bad enough you being who you are, but if they had found you! You would be arrested, or worse, they would kill you! This is not good. You need to get back to your school and now!" The female's voice said. Although she was yelling, she sounded like she was more worried for Gippal than anything else.

"Yuna, you worry too much. No one is even here but students on these weekends. It is all about...er...um..."

"Circumstance?" The girl offered, her voice anything but charitable.

"Yeah. If something had happened. But, nothing did." Gippal drawled.

"That is no excuse for your actions!" Her voice was becoming shrill and she gestured like a mad-woman. It took all my self restraint to not giggle. She was upset over--_hiccup_--nothing.

"I never said it was." He countered plainly. "I have to go say goodbye to Rikku first." Gippal finished, I peeked out from the corner, careful to not be seen. His eyes were dulled as if he'd been through hell. I sighed, wishing I could be out there. Just to be there beside him...

_Oh, geez. I'm so—he's just...perfect with all of his—well, they aren't imperfections...hmm, defects? No, that sounds worse--_

"You two got her drunk, remember? She passed out. You'll be lucky if she even wakes up and wants to ever speak to you again. If she wakes up at all! What were you thinking? Marza is on thin ice as it is..." The girl, Yuna, said. I gaped. I cannot believe she just said that. Who is she to interrupt my reverie about Gippal with her shrillness, and then accuse me of hating the boy I sort of, kind of loo... lov... _Well, I'm not saying it. You can't make me, Brain. _

"Hey! Let me make my own decisions, would ya?" I yelled, my hand flew over my mouth. ... _I didn't just say that aloud, did I?_ More importantly, was that directed toward Yuna or my brain...

"Rikku?" Gippal said, stepping out from behind 'Yuna.' _Crap! I can't believe I just said that aloud._

"Hehe, hi?" I laughed nervously, tipping my head from behind the wall. I clumsily stood, hoping not to upset my stomach too much and walked up to them. "I'll take him back to his side of the ... uh, um..." _Oh, geez. What is it called? _"Lake!"

The girl frowned, looked behind her, and shook her head. "Suit yourself." She took off, leaving Gippal and I to awkwardly stand, both unable to make even a desperate stab at conversation. I bet he thinks I'm insane.

And touché to that.

"So...should we...er go?" I asked, motioning to the elevator. Gippal slung his arm around my shoulders, pulling me roughly into him. I could smell the liquor on him, the smell had sunk into this clothes. No wonder that girl stopped him.

"Rikku." He sniffed the air, then looked down at me. His hair was cowlicked to oblivion, his eyepatch was off-center, and he had a sloppy grin on his face. Despite it all, and my own standards, he looked gorgeous.

I bet I could kiss him now and he wouldn't remember a thing...

_I can't._

Well, I shouldn't.

_No, I can't. Can't. Don't you dare think of it a moment longer._

"You smell nice." He said, hugging me closer.

_Yes, I could._

I leaned in, snuggling into his sweatshirt, and wrapped my arms around his waist. Underneath the rank smell of vomit and liquor, I could smell the faint scent of fabric softener. I wonder if he uses the one with the little bear on it.

"We should go, Rikkie." He murmured, taking a step forward. I refused to move for a moment, then, while still leaning on him, I followed him into the elevator.

"What happened tonight?" I asked, feeling him tense as I spoke.

"Don't you remember?" He said, slowly choosing his words. The idiot slurred his words like the drunk he was, but it sounded cute on him.

Wait, woah! Since when does a drunken slur sound cute?

I need help. ...Gippal's help...no! Bad mind, bad mind! Find a happy place, find a--

"Not really." I mumbled into his chest.

Gippal remained silent until the elevator reached the bottom floor with a subdued 'ding'. He led us out into the parking lot and around the maze of dorm buildings. I clung to him as I saw the lake in the distance.

I don't remember much of the evening, but I suddenly wished it wouldn't end. I didn't want to say goodbye to him, not yet. "Hey, Gip." I muttered.

"Yeah?" He said, easing to a sit on the dew covered ground. I released him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you came."

He was silent for a moment, then he gave my hand a squeeze. "Thanks?"

I snorted a laugh and stood. "Wanna go for a swim?"

He looked up to me, devilish smile on his face. "But, you didn't bring a bikini! It would be a travesty!" He pushed my head and cackled like it was the funniest thing in the world. I sat there, thoroughly confused. Instead of asking for an answer that would only continue to confuse me, I stood and stripped off my tank top, leaving me in my jeans and my favorite yellow bra. I slid off my jeans, revealing matching bikini-style panties.

_Gee, I'm glad I didn't wear the thong today..._

"C'mon, slowpoke!" I ran to the lake, launching myself in. The cool water tingled around my once warm body. I shrieked as I surfaced, smiling all the while. Gippal stood on the banks, staring at me like I'd gone crazy. "What, do I have to swim alone?"

Gippal peeled off his sweatshirt and squatted, smiling down at me. "Yeah, you get to be soggy and complaining. I gotta get home."

"WHAT?" I yelled, splashing water onto him. He fell over, reflexes not catching up fast enough in their broken state. I reached for his ankle clumsily and yanked. He tumbled into the water, making a perfect belly flop. I laughed and swam to the other end of the lake. Gippal came up sputtering, then fixated his magnificent green eye on me.

"You are so dead!" He yelled, swimming after me. I smiled as his arm wrapped around my stomach. He snickered in my ear, then lifted me above the water. My smile faded as he began tickling my back with his free hand.

"Let me down!" I shrieked, flailing in his grasp.

"As you wish." He laughed and tossed me backwards. I slapped against the water, doing a spectacular flop myself. My back stung for a moment, then it passed. I scrambled out of the water, sliding across the equally slick grass.

"What are you doing? What are you, high?" Gippal hollered, hoisting himself out of the lake.

"Drunk!" I yelled, turning to face him. Then, like the moronically graceful awesome-person that I am, I slipped and fell to the ground in a loud thud. I laughed, legs far above my head. I rubbed my sore butt before rolling onto my side, giggling all the while. Gippal flopped down beside me, gushing water from his soaked jeans onto my stomach.

"You're insane."

"If you met Brother, I'd seem normal." I said, resting my head on his shoulder. He stretched an arm around me, pulling me closer onto him. "Player." I whispered.

"Rikku." He echoed, tickling my side briefly.

I shoved him and lifted myself on top of him to a sitting position.

"Who is the player now?" He lifted an eyebrow, waggling it provocatively.

"Shut up." I said, playing with his collar. His wet shirt clung to his deeply tanned body. _Ooer, muscles galore._ I smiled and poked his forehead.

"Hmm?" Gippal mumbled, his eyes closed.

"Sleepy?" I said, tracing his chest muscle with my fingertip. He rolled over, so he was on top of me. He put just enough pressure on me to keep me pinned.

"Yeah, so shuddup." He rolled off, our limbs in a tangle. I leaned my head against him again and sighed.

"Nighty night, Gippal."

"Night." He kissed the crown of my head and fidgeted so we faced one another. His arms drooped over my hip and I shivered. He scooted closer, our breath meeting between us. I watched his chest rise and fall, his lips slowly turn into a pout as he drifted, then succumbed, to sleep. I smiled and leaned closer, getting as close as I dared. His heated breath flashed and I kissed him softly upon the lips. He sighed in his sleep, I pulled away, resting my head under his. Blushing at my own daring, I brushed my hand across my lips. I smiled, letting my mind wander into the night.

* * *

**Okay, I know I used a few words you won't find in any dictionary, but fuck it...I couldn't find an alternative. So, I didn't fix 'um.**

**And, I've just gotten out of school for break. Summer has officially started for me, and not only am I'm working now, I'll be out a lot...so updates will be far and few between. Then again, only one person seems to be taking any notice of my story at all, and I thank you for that. Please review, at this point, I only have one constant reviewer. And, I luffles Hommeles for it! Thankies to all your support!**

**I have an true FFX-3 story planned for the future, I'll be writing with whatever opportunities I get. Once again, it will be RikkuXGippal...**

**However, I'm getting quite despaired by the little feedback, negative or positive.**

**Please review. Edit -- 11/17  
**


	6. Chapter Six: Home Sweet Drunk

**Running Away**

Chapter Six

Home Sweet Drunk

* * *

The delicious smell of fresh coffee hit me as I awoke that afternoon. I could here the birds chirping outside and feel the warmth of the sun streaking through the open window. I sat up in my bed, half asleep with my eyes drooping and looked around the room. I felt around the bed for a bottle of water—I always kept one by my side when I slept. It's just a habit I'd picked up on when living in Home. To my surprise, I knocked a heavy metal thing-a-mabob off the table. _Since when did I keep heavy thing-a-mabobs on my bedside table? _

I jumped off the bed, for the first time realizing how high up it was. I picked up the heavy object. "A picture?" I murmured, lifting the picture to my eyes as they focused in their drowsy state. The picture was of a blond man and a small child laughing upon his shoulders. I brought it closer to my face and gasped.

The picture was of _Gippal_. This _room_ belonged to Gippal. (More importantly, so did the bed.) I spun around the room frantically, hoping it was a dream or I was just imagining all the male clothing, all of the half-naked songstresses on the walls, the giant poster of things you can do with beer, and all of the trash was just a figment of my over-imaginative mind.

I closed my eyes with optimism, screaming when I found myself still in Gippal's room. _How did I even get here? What did we do last night? Why do I smell like pond water? Where the heck are my clothes?_ I ran into the bathroom, searching for something—anything that could explain the night.

Nothing. What was I expecting, a narration? Psh, I wish.

_Where the heck is Gippal? Oh my god. What if we—no, he wouldn't do that when I was drunk...would he?_

Oh no, he would! I felt like crying. I had no recollection of anything pertaining to getting here. The last thing I remember is talking with Gippal...we were wet..?

I closed my eyes and slammed back into the wall, slowly sliding down it.

I kissed him after we went swimming in the lake.

How could I forget?

I sighed and walked back into his bedroom. I needed to get back home, that I knew for sure. I'd talk to Gippal later—if I could even face the guy._ Of course, I don't think he'll want to see me ever again.  
_

_Never mind that! I need to get back home. Concentrate, Rik, _**concentrate!**

I shook it off and looked out the window, spotting the woods in the distance. Perfect, it's close and nearly no one is outside. Score! My luck is turning around. I did a little dance to the door, grabbed a spare shirt and messily pulled it over my head, letting it dangle off my body like a gigantic dress.

That smells bad.

And has some mystery stain right on the logo.

Just as I was about to turn the knob, I spotted a hat by the door. _This will come in handy._ I tucked my hair back and into the baseball cap, pulling it as low as it would go.

I wretched open the door and took off running, ignoring anyone I came across in the hall. The shirt and hat would only camouflage so much, ya know?

I burst through the double doors, streaking past a man carrying a briefcase and into the nearby woods. I collapsed back into a thick tree, breathing heavily from the danger less than the run itself. Running was just something I excelled at, being an Al Bhed. It was one of the many things we did better than the rest of the world, seeing as it was our only way around the desert besides our limited amounts of hovers. We prided ourselves on our abilities with machina, but never lost sight of healthy means of transportation.

With as much covertness as I could muster, I snuck through the mini-forest. After getting snagged on the same branch three times, I began to despair. I stole to the edge of the thicket and found a nicely sized bush. I peeked from behind the bush and scanned the grounds, the pool lay peeping out behind the massive garden with terraces, a tennis court much like our own beside it, and a soccer field between the garden and I. A group of guys played soccer near the garden, yelling various insults about each other's abilities. A soccer ball flew from the goalies' grasp, and into the trees beside me. I muffled a shriek. "I'm going to kill you, Gippal." I muttered under my breath as I darted to a tree a few feet away as stealthily as possible. A red-headed boy retrieved the ball without a glance my way.

I looked around again, spying a blond guy walking towards the pool. He was alone, without a towel, but instead he carried a blitzball. He tossed the ball into the water and kicked off his shoes.

_Ah ha, a stooge._ The boy stripped off his shirt and dove into the water, hidden beneath the surface. _It's now or never. _I ran from the trees, tripping over a estranged, moldy old bench. I giggled at myself, successfully calling the attention of a few of the 'soccer stars'.

One of them started whistling, setting the rest off. A few called out various moronic, caustic remarks, failing miserably. "Hey baby, nice ass."

"You got fries to go with that shake?"

"Hey sexah!"

"I beg your pardon!" I screamed back, sticking out my tongue to them. The boys laughed and started to mockingly tease the cat-callers. I shook my head and dove behind a column. _So far, so good? _

_...No, that wasn't good, that was slow torture. _

The swimmer had surfaced and was lazing around the pool with his eyes closed. The pool was nearly 10 yards away now, but that was considerable seeing what I'd have to do to get there. He boy launched into the air, tossing his blitzball above his head. He gracefully tackled the ball, sending it soaring pass me as I stood, waiting for my moment. The ball zoomed past my head once more and landing softly on the water. With widened eyes, I watched him perform this trick over and over until he finally stopped and let the ball land neatly on his forehead. He balanced it for a bit, then bounced it off, rolling to my feet.

"Hey, could you bring that back over here? If you'd like to keep watching, that is." He drifted to the edge of the vacant pool and gazed over at me with bright sapphire eyes. They shined boldly against his Al Bhed worthy blond hair. "Eh, you okay?" He lifted himself out of the pool, revealing his, um...abs...yup. That's exactly what I was thinking. I forced myself not to look down, because of his...um...abs. Yup. I wouldn't be looking down further south—not me. Even if he was missing an essential part of his swimming get-up to exhibit a remarkably big body part—er, large in his case, at least--I can't think about without blushing profusely.

The guy continued to stare at me as if I was in a zoo and I shook myself out of it. "You're nak—I mean, yeah...but you think you, uh, might wanna get something on?" I raised my eyebrow and looked up, suddenly fascinated with the shady tree above me.

"Oh shit-hell-fuck-dammit!" He screeched, a faint blush fell across my cheeks, though he had no reason to be embarrassed.

"I swear, I didn't look...long." I giggled and saw him moving from the corner of my eye toward me.

So sue me, I'm human, I'm allowed to look. _And what a sight it was..._

"I'm Rikku, can I borrow a shirt?" I said, sudden conscious of my own near-nudity.

The boy laughed as he picked up his blitzball and smiled. "Only if you tell everyone what you saw...I mean...only if you promise not to."

I giggled and nodded. "A definite can do!"

"I'm Tidus." He said, jogging over to his shoes. "Will this do?"

"Yuppers." I took a step out from behind the stone, but halted. "Eh...could you...uh...?"

"Nope." He twirled the shirt on his fingertips and smirked. It was eerie, how much of Gippal I saw in him right at that moment. The mannerism, the sound of his voice, the way the sun hit Tidus, had I not known it wasn't Gippal, I would have been seriously weirded out.

Seriously. "You big meanie, give it!" I pouted and stomped my foot. "I'm only in my undies!"

"And a bra, c'mon, I've known you for barely 5 minutes and you've seen worse." He argued, setting the shirt down on a chair. "You gotta get it yourself."

I shook my head and ran up to the chair. I sloppily threw the shirt over my nearly bare body and looked around as soon as it was on.

_Phew, no onlookers._

"So, Rikku, what are you doing over here without any clothes?" Tidus smiled mischievously, kneeing his blitzball as he spoke. I fiddled with the shirt a moment, it bore the logo of the school in fraying white. It had to have at least been a year or two old, just on condition alone. Not to mention, it was more than twice my size and hanging off my body like an old muumuu.

"Good question. I woke up here...after last night..." I set my hands on my hips. "Well, I was with my kind of, sort of boyfriend when we got drunk, went swimming in the lake. Last thing I remember was--" Kissing him then falling asleep. A blush rampaged my cheeks and I turned from Tidus. "I—we, that is, fell asleep under a tree on my side of the lake. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a dorm room that isn't mine. I look outside the window and see guys. Gippal is nowhere to be found and--"

"Wait, Gippal?"

I squeaked and shook my head. "No, nope, not him! Never, no, wait, who is Gippal? I mean, I've never heard of him..." I sped, shaking my head throughout it all.

"Riiight, um, well. Sounds to me like you two, I mean, you and not Gippal had a nice night." Tidus cracked a smile, poking me in the ribs. I pouted.

_I **cannot** believe I just said all of that. I cannot...Oh geez. What now?_ " Well, not Gippal and I did have a fabulous time, but not like you think we did." I waggled my finger at Ti, causing him to laugh and ruffle my already atrocious bed-head hair. "Can you just get me home?"

Tidus chuckled one last time and linked his arm in mine. "Right this way." He made a sweeping gesture toward the garden and grinned larger than I had thought possible. "Ma'am."

I shook my head, smiling myself. "You goof."

"Gippal's Girl." He said, bumping me with his wet hip. I toppled over a few feet, regaining my composure in just enough time to run into a bush.

"Hey!" I shrieked as I fell forward, face colliding with leaves. "Owie!" Tidus howled with laughter and lifted me up.

I rubbed my face, freeing a leaf from my hair.

"Oops, my bad." He apologized, bemused look still upon his face. I smacked him in the back of head, giggling madly as he too fell into the offending bush.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Tidus wrote his number and screen-name on my forehead when we got back to BSFG. I had to convince him to come up to my room with me, telling him a bazillion times he wouldn't be caught. I added him to my Bevelle Instant Messenger as soon as I took a long, thorough shower and ate a toaster pastry, my 'food' of choice.

He wasn't on, not that I had expected him to be. Marza, on the other hand, was. I blocked her as soon as I got on...not that it would do anything. She's right across the hall from me and at any moment could just come in and--

"Hey, Rikkie." Marza said cheerfully, bouncing into my room and flopping down on my bed. I watched her, honestly dumbstruck at her nerve. She smiled up at me and opened one of my magazines.

"What are you doing?" I spat, ripping the 'zine from her hands. She looked shocked for a moment then laughed.

"C'mon, no hard feelings about yesterday, right?" Marza sat up and leaned back on her hands.

"Yes! Hard feelings, severely hard feelings! You tricked Gippal and I, you deliberately got him drunk so you could...well, do whatever you did with him!"

She raised her eyebrow and stood. "You mean, you don't know?" A smile crept over her face like she caught a rat in a trap. I wanted—screw that, I still do—to hit her so hard she'd bleed...but, like a good little girl, I resisted and settled on glaring at her.

I yanked her out of my room by her wrist. "No, now stay out."

"Shame, you liking Gippal." She said, malice dripping from her every word. I blocked it out and began to shut the door. "Seeing as he's just looking for another notch in his bedpost, or have you already become this? I heard you spent the night in his dorm."

I nearly tripped over myself, though I was standing still. I eased open the door to find Marza lazily buffing her nails with her breath. "How could you have heard that?"

"Oh, word travels fast around here, Rikkie dear. You and him, he's over it now. Why do you think he even came here last night? You can't honestly think he likes you, can you? I mean, it's Gippal after all. He could, and has, had everyone he's ever wanted. Why would he give up the wide selection for some girl he's only known for what, a week? Two?" Marza kicked open her door with her foot, marveling her in own ego. I wanted to kill her, she seriously thinks I'm dumb enough to by all this bull.

"Good afternoon, Marza." A girl's voice floated between us. I looked down the hall to find a pretty, silver haired girl in a pants suit walking up toward us. She had devilish red eyes, the bad girl walk and look down to a 'T'. "You might want to retrieve your head from your ass before you start believing your own bullshit."

Marza gaped, nails poised in front of her mouth. I snickered and shook my head. "And you, don't let him get to close. Gippal loves you now, but how long will that last?" The girl continued to walk along her way, leaving the two of us to wonder who the hell she was, and how true her little outbursts really were.

* * *

**-sits- Review or I'll hurt you.**

**Plain and simple. I'm not having a good day in the slighest. Trust me. It's the worst I've had all summer.  
**

**Big thankies to Hommeles and Nikki Of Spira for your support, I really love you guys :3 **

**But, please review. Boost my morale. **


	7. Chapter Seven: All The Important Stuff

**Running Away**

_Chapter Seven_

All The Important Stuff

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _I'm using a few people for a short lived cameos, sorry. I'm almost certain all of them are OoC...xD It's be a LONG while since I played any of the games they belong to...Hehe. They actually are helping a bit with the plot...believe it or not... I don't own any of them, either...did I ever make a disclaimer? Well, if not, I obviously don't own any FF characters...or I wouldn't be writing lame fanfiction. I'd be wallowing in my luck and wealth. XD_

_

* * *

_

Word spread fast indeed.

The next day, during a particularly bland class, I noticed I was on the receiving end of one too many stares for it to be coincidental. I stared ahead at the white-board, determinately _not_ looking at any of my classmates. Mr. Auron finished his lecture with a decidedly _evil_ paper, due in a week. I inwardly groaned, slightly relieved at the hefty distraction, but marveling at the subject.

Spiran. A paper in entirely spiran on a spiran. Fictitious or not.

_Greeeat._ Shaking my head, I pulled out a pencil and began to scribble ideas for the paper down on a piece of lined paper. I heard a hushed giggle in front of me, then an attempt at discrete paper folding.

Oh, wow. The auburn-haired girl in front of me slid the said paper on my desk, smiling at me before turning back to her friend to continue giggling.

I ignored the paper for a moment, jotting down one last idea and picked it up, unfolding it at the crease.

_I heard that you and Gippal are 'together', if you know what I mean..._

Now normally, I would have loved a bit of gossip like this. I would have jumped at the opportunity to tell everyone I knew, exaggerating it to oblivion, not bothering to think at whose expense. Looking back, I probably hurt so many people without really trying to. Figures my own little scandal would make me realize this. Not that there was a scandal. Nothing happened_...as far as I remember..._

I sloppily wrote a curt response, passing it back to Auburn without attempting at covertness.

_Mind your own business. It isn't something you should be concerned with. Nothing happened._

Both girls looked back at me, sneering as one began to write when my saving grace came.

The bell rang out and I jumped up, pulling my over-sized tote to my arm and shoving my notebook into it.

"Tootles," I said, waving to the nosy pair over my shoulder to their disgust.

I piled past the masses, out into the courtyard for lunch period. A girl in my chemistry class waved me over, smiling brightly—no doubt with curiosity of her own. I adored her hair, it was the color of dark chocolate and always looked perfect. She smiled, her brown eyes friendly as I shrugged off my bag and plopped into the semi-circle her friends had created.

"Hey everyone, this is Rikku. We have chemistry together." Rinoa said, taking a quick sip of her mysterious red drink. I smiled around at the unfamiliar faces, they returned it with ones of their own.

"Oh, are you _that_ Rikku? The one everyone is talking about?" A girl sporting a cutesy upturned hairdo asked, her bright green eyes shining with anticipation. I made a mental note to ask her _how_ her hair defied gravity like that...

"Selphie!" Rinoa cried, softly smacking her friend's knee. "Don't be so rude!"

"You know you want to know just as badly as I do!" Selphie exclaimed, not bothering to conceal her intentions. I giggled, but neither took notice. "Why else would you have brought her over here?"

I blushed, giggles departing and feeling unwelcome suddenly. Rinoa, who hadn't looked my way since Selphie first spoke, must have felt guilty—or genuinely sorry, for she snapped, "Because she's nice and I thought you guys would like her."

That caught the curious girl off guard and she backed down, humming to herself with a hint of an ashamed smile.

"Sorry about that." One girl said, grinning sheepishly. "Selphie is a bit..."

"Enthusiastic." Another offered. "But, well, are you? I mean, we've all heard the rumors. You getting busy with Gippal in his dorm...I dunno...I _guess_ it makes sense. You look like his type."

My jaw flew open. "What!" WHAT THE! How did any of them even _know_ I was over there at all!

All four girls stared at me like a flailing fish on a hook. Selphie looked excited and added in a rushed tone. "Yeah, people said they saw you go for a swim this weekend. They said you two had...well, y'know..._sex_ in there-" I gaped, feeling faint as Selphie continued with ludicrous rumors, unaware of my dumbstruck awe. _What the crap? How could anyone even believe such rubish! This isn't even--it's not at all--it's just...just...crazy!_ "-and they you snuck him back upstairs to your room and the entire time you were groping him." She paused, finally glancing at me. She frowned slightly at me, cocking her head in confusement. "What's wrong? Isn't it true?"

"Wha—no! Of course not. I've never—we didn't come anywhere close to—that's a bunch of poopie!"

The girls broke into scattered laughter at my wording.

"That's all lies." I stated, crossing my arms and holding back a giggle of my own. "We _did_ swim and we _were_ drunk, but none of that happened."

"Oh." A girl said, wiping tears from her joyful face. "Everyone thought you were a nympho or something."

My hands flew up, waving madly in the air. "No! I've never even..." A tint of red spread across my cheeks, I've never even had sex. I can't believe I almost said that. This entire ordeal is just...surreal...

Oh god! What if Pops finds out? Gippal would be murdered. Hehe, is it wrong that I find that a bit funny?

The girls gave a few last laughs, then took turns asking crazy questions about silly rumors. How had it gotten so far blown out of proportion? Barely anyone knows me or chooses to stay here on weekends when they're allowed to go home. The few people who had stayed were like me, with a busy family, and probably were out or asleep or something! The only people who knew Gippal was with me was Marza...and that girl, Yuna.

And, Yuna didn't strike me as the 'I'm going to spread horrible rumors' type. So, that left...Marza... Even Marza isn't that evil...is she? What am I talking about, she probably loved every minute of spreading these stories to every girl she knows.

The bell rang for fourth period, snapping me out of my thoughts and our conversation. We sat around, still talking about some of the more _eccentric_ rumors being passed around before the second bell rang. I said my goodbyes, when Selphie gave me a big bear hug. I returned it, laughing.

"We should hang out again! That was sooo fun!" Selphie grinned.

"Yeah, we totally have to go out for some shopping!" I smiled back, heaving my bag onto my shoulder. "Call me."

I waved one last goodbye to the group and trotted the opposite direction, toward the math hall. I looked at the busy road to the left, passing the green-watered fountain. I paused, looking at my reflection in the green mess. It still weirds me out. I shivered, taking off again toward my classroom and crashed into a cushy wall.

The wall made a _thump_ on the ground as I did. I watched as my notebook flew from my tote, skidding to a stop a few feet away. "I'm **so** sorry," I said to the 'wall', glancing it's way and stopping in my reach for the notebook. "Oh."

The 'wall' watched me blankly, face emotionless. Her pretty silver hair limp around her face. Badass girl's badass-ness wasn't evident today. Dark rings around her bloodshot eyes, the red orbs lacking their previous fire, and her face sagging slightly from an overbearing frown. She looked like she'd be through hell. "I'm sorry." I repeated, retrieving my notebook silently and placing it in my bag.

She stood, not bothering to brush herself off and turned to leave.

"Hey! I apologized, the least you could do is the same." I said a bit louder than necessary. I stood, dusting my skirt off.

"You ran into me." She said in monotone. "I don't have anything to apologize for." She continued walking, and for a moment, I could have sworn I saw a limp. The girl stopped and shook her head. "I remember you." The late bell binged, both of us ignored it. "You're Gippal's girl."

Why does everyone keep calling me that? First Tidus, now badass girl. Eesh, I didn't think kissing him came with a title. I bit my lip at the thought, holding back a giggle. I tried not to look too suspiscious, I'd rather no one know I sneaked a kiss. My blush gave me away, that I knew. I was never very good at lying.

"I'm Rikku." I said indignantly, this girl already getting on my nerves. I shook it off, smiling as genuinely as possible. "And, you are?"

"Paine." She raised her eyebrow, judging me. "You're Marza's friend, too."

Wait, PAINE? Gippal's friend Paine? This is her? She's the one who warned me about Gippal, like she knew everything in the world! So high and mighty of a girl I've never even met before in my life. Though, she did say he loved me...that must count for something...right? She would know him better than I do...was his flirtation with everything that walked and had boobs really just for show? Did he really, honestly like--

"Hello?" She said, a bit...impatiently? No, must have been my imagination... "Marza?"

"Friend? Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes at her name. "I'm about as friendly to her as you are to me."

Paine smirked at this, placing a hand on her hip. She leaned to once side—the opposite one she had been limping on.

"What happened to you?" I asked, tone softening. She froze, her eyes narrowing. "You look like you went and got into a really messy fight or something."

"Heh." She managed, avoiding the question. She looked out to the traffic, away from me.

"Seriously, are you okay?" I walked up to her, walking around her in a circle. Her skirt was torn just slightly at the hem. "Look, you've even got a rip on your--"

"I'm fine." She snapped, her cool demeanor never ending. "It really doesn't concern you."

"So, something _did_ happen!" I exclaimed. "You know, you can tell me anything, I can keep secrets really well and--"

"Young ladies? What do you think you are doing? It's ten minutes after the _late_ bell! Get to class!" The secretary shouted to us from the office, her gray hair looking mussed. Probably from a 'little' nap. "Go, now! Explain why your conversation was so important that you had to miss class. Shoo!"

Paine shuffled off obediently, not bothering even a simple goodbye or a wave.

"Right." I whispered, watching her limp off for a moment before running to math class.

**0-0-0-0-0**

I slipped off my flats as I stepped out of the elevator, sighing at the long day. A paper to write, a bazillion Calculus problems to do, and something about a battle map for history. Gah!

I fumbled around my bag for my key, shrieking when I couldn't find it. I tried my door, to the depressing sound of a lock being mashed around.

I dropped the bag, helpless. My only option seemed to be Marza, but like hell I'm going to ask her for help...

I sat down beside my door, cracking open my notebook. The page I had taken notes on was frayed slightly from it's fall earlier in the day. I thought back to Paine. She looked so hurt, so guarded. I didn't know her for long, but that look wasn't her normal self. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

I looked down at the notes, scribbled in fancy writing at the top read: "Characters, static or dynamic?"

I was supposed to pick a character of my choosing and write an essay on which they were and why I thought so. It wasn't challenging, unless you were me. To pick one character was impossible. There were so many to choose from. I scribbled down notes about "How to Kill a Mockingbird" would be good...deciding immediately that I wouldn't do that, TKAM was overdone. I wouldn't help that at all. I wanted to do something original. Something no one had ever done before.

Talk about impossible, right? Who hasn't there ever been an essay or a paper written about? I could pretty much rule out every classic character, book, movie, or TV show. Nothing new and trendy would do...

I glanced around the hall, the cogs in my brain slowly working to a revelation.

Mr. Auron never said they **had **to be fictional.

In big, bold letters, I wrote my own name down, among a list of people I knew and loved.

Paine, was the third on the list.

Right below me and Gippal.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Three paragraphs into the essay, I gazed around the hall, nearly screaming when I saw a pair of eyes watching me from across the hall.

"Hello." Yuna said, smiling as she studied my face.

"H-hi." I stammered, quickly covering up my rough draft. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's rude to watch...I was coming from work when I saw you sitting out here writing." Yuna blushed and looked away. "I saw you working so intently that I came and read over your shoulder. I'm sorry." She had on a strange smock, it had a cute logo above a nametag. In gaudy letters--even by my standards--it read: "HELLO! I'm Yuna."

"Oh. _Oh._" My eyes widened, a similar blush threatening my own face. "I-I...um...hehe."

"How do you know Paine?" She inquired, tilting her head slightly. I noticed for once, her pretty bi-colored eyes. There was a scientific term for it, but I can't seem to remember what it is... I shook my head, watching her watch me.

"I, um, met her earlier today. She just sorta stood out to me. Oh, and Gippal mentioned her when I first met him...she seemed like a someone interesting..." I trailed off, registering how Yuna stiffened at Gippal's name. I felt embarrassed, to be honest. I'm writing an essay about someone I barely know, how awkward to explain is that? Let alone...oh gee, what if Paine did find out about this? How lezbo would I seem! Writing an essay about her, honestly. I was tempted to crumple it up and throw it away now. A lot good that would do me...

"Oh. Well, I could formally introduce you two. She was my roommate last year, I got to know her a little. She's living just down the hallway, actually. If you'd like we could go and--"

"No!" I said, hopping to my feet. "I mean, no, no, that's really alright. I think I'd rather not...haha. I'm actually locked out of my room...I don't know if you would mind, but can I use your phone? I sort of left mine in my purse."

Yuna blinked.

"Which is in my room." I finished, giggling at myself.

Yuna broke into a smile. "Of course you can." She politely nodded, walking up to her room and opening the door. "Come on in."

I followed her, stepping into her room in awe. It was so...clean. And beige.

"Wow, I like your room." I said nervously, eying the various pictures of Yuna and her friends. A particular one, one of her and Tidus innocently kissing caught my attention.

Ti! Oh, he is so never going to hear the end of this.

Yuna closed the door, walking over to her desk, and sat in the comfy looking chair. "That's my boyfriend." She said shyly, I could _feel _her blush, though my back was turned to her.

"I see. I met him a couple days ago." I said nonchalantly, hoping she, too hadn't heard the rumors. "He's really nice."

"Oh, thank you? That's my mother," she explained as I picked up a picture. It was her mother, but more importantly, _her_ mother hugging _my_ father. "And, the man?" I asked, shifting so I faced her.

"You should know." She said quietly. "He's your father. My uncle." My eyes widened, looking from the picture of a youthful, young woman—my Aunt—to Yuna, then to my father.

"Huh? Wait, what?" I said shrilly. "Cid didn't even bother to tell me! WHAT?"

Yuna's face was a mixture of amusement and guilt. She had known, and not bothered to tell me! She had every opportunity, and...oh my god! "Eep!" I exclaimed, rushing over to her and pulling her into a hug. "Yunie!"

Yuna laughed, hugging me back. "Sorry for not coming to you sooner, I figured Uncle Cid told you I was going here...or that you even knew about me."

"Well, of course I did, but the latest picture we had of you was before your mom had..." I stopped, easing myself from her. "—I'm sorry." I can't believe it...Yuna...why hadn't I remembered earlier? My cousin, the cousin I hadn't seen since I was in diapers! When her mother died, that's when we last met. Fifteen years later and Pops didn't even mention. Oh, this is a mess. "I can't believe it!"

Yuna stood, smiling, though her eyes betrayed her. The mother she'd known for barely two years still left this kind of impact on her. It hit home, but in a bigger way.

"Sorry, again." I said with a giggle, making my best efforts to lighten our moods. "Still, I can't believe it, tell me **everything**. I want to know what you've done, where you went, who you kissed," I waggled my eyebrows, receiving a short laugh from Yunie. "Why you're here! I want to know it all!" I threw myself onto her plush bed and rest my head on my hands.

"Oh dear, okay." She grinned, sitting down beside me and relaxing. "Well, I don't really remember much from when I was young. I remember her though. She was perfect! I loved her. She would sing all the time, and always be smiling. It's like she had sunshine inside of her. She was always happy..."

I listened as Yuna told me everything, she teared up as she recounted what little she remembered of her mother. I think it may have helped her, even if just a little. Someone told me once the only way to get better was to talk about it, even if you didn't want to. I listened as she told me about her younger years. How she couldn't remember her father's passing, but she could remember everything about him. The constant smell of coffee as he worked late on Bevelle's latest projects. The feel of his unshaven face against hers. His beaming smile whenever he'd see Yuna. Everything that was truly important.When she met Lulu and Wakka on Besaid, a little island far from Bevelle. How they were her family for a long time. Then, Lulu's move to Bevelle once she landed a job as a teacher at an odd school down in Bevelle's east side. She and Wakka moved right with her. Then, to her teen years, as she met Tidus and got a pointless job of her own.

I listened and Yuna talked.

And, it was perfect in every way.

* * *

**Cheesy endings, I lub you -clings to her story- Gah! I'm not even going to apologize for not writing for a long time. I have my reasons. But, I come with many oneshots. XD**

**Aaanyway, I hope you liked this. This is the third version of this chapter. I have the original one I would have posted months ago, the 'improvements' and fluff-tastic chapter I wrote about Rikku and Gippal meeting up again--parts of it will show up next time. xD...then, this one. I liked this one best, seeing as I had every intention on introducing Yuna in this one...I got in two main characters, yay! (God, is this going to be a long fic. xD) This is a record chapter length wise, though I'm talking far too much in the A/N...over three thousand words!  
**

**And thank you all for reviewing. I can quite honestly say this is a record for me. I love it. I love you. Please keep reviewing like that, anon or not. (By the way, I love my anons as much as I love the signererers in...and if you reviewed anon, you can find responses on my profile :333) It makes me love writing. I feel more confident, and I do try and take your comments to heart. (I tried to be more descriptive...and in response to a certain review, yes, the drunk incident WILL be explained. I promise. It'll take time, and I've decided it will be my conflict...seeing I have no plot for this thing...yet. I can't believe I just admitted this. XD Oh well. REVIEW OR I'LL HAVE MY FEROCIOUSLY-EVIL KITTEN EAT YOUR FACE!  
Ahem. Night night :333**

**As for the cameos, I'm thinking that they might just show up again. Who knows, I have to figure out my plot first. xD Whee! **


	8. Chapter Eight: About Rikku

**Running Away**

_Chapter Eight_

About Rikku ...

* * *

Yuna rushed across a busy street, smock tucked carefully under her fair arms. Today would be the fourth day in a row that she was late; Ms. Dona wouldn't be pleased. No, not at all. The brunette always had a reasonable excuse, also. Everyday after school the girl would have to run to work in order to make it on time, and some days, she would meet Tidus on the way or she would have to stop at her dormatory for a moment. Sometimes Yuna's boss was completely unfair and this afternoon was no different. The senior clamoured into the store a few minutes too late and Ms. Dona had lost her temper. 

"Yuuuna! Do you realize what time it is?" The scantily clad proprietor tutted at her young employee and turned to the back room. "Barthello?! Where is my damn latte? I asked for it hours ago!"

A bulky, muscular man stepped out from behind a curtain wearing a little blue smock similar to Yuna's and carried a tray with a steaming cup of coffee. "I'm sorry, Dona. I couldn't figure out how to work the machine. The instructions were in a weird language." Dona shook her head and sighed, shooing him away.

"You just owe me another massage, you oaf." She turned to the student. "I'm docking your pay for the afternoon. The next time this happens," she started in a deadly sweet voice, "I won't be so lenient. You should be glad I knew your father." Dona walked into the back, screaming her lover's, Barthello, name at the top of her lungs.

Yuna slumped and moved to behind the counter, adjusting the cash register to her needs and clocking in. Barthello wailed Dona's name from the back, followed by an angry huff by the woman herself. The brunette giggled to herself and gathered up a clipboard, checking off various items in the store for inventory while she waited for a customer. Yuna couldn't say she hated her job, but she also wouldn't lie. After checking off the third color of the same nail polish, the bell above the door rang. _Finally, someone._

"Hello, welcome to --" The girl nearly dropped her clipboard. "Gippal? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Yuna. We need to talk." The blond said, carrying his school bag over his shoulder. He was still dressed in a sports uniform, maybe that of lacrosse? The male caught Yuna staring at his attired and winced. "Uh, sorry. I need to get back to school for soccer practice right after this, but it can wait if you're willing to talk."

"Um, yes. That's fine. Just as long as Dona doesn't notice." She looked nervously over her shoulder, then after hearing a moan, decided that they had a few minutes to dicuss whatever was so important as to permit a visit from the popular Al Bhed. Before he even said a word, Yuna knew it was about her cousin.

"I need to talk to you about Rikku," Gippal said seriously. He crossed the room to a chair beside a coffee table full of girly magazines. "It's shocking, I know. I also know that you really don't approve and I need to know why. Honestly, I can't see what is so wrong with me talking to her and eventually asking her out. Don't forget that she kissed me first. That night you found me and ... uh, Marza in the hall. She started it. And I even helped her out, taking her away from the prying eyes of the idiotic girls at your school. They would have ridiculed her until she died from embarrassment, literally."

"So, you take her to your dorm and then leave her there that morning? That isn't helping. Tidus ran into her, half-naked that afternoon. She looked a mess. What if anyone noticed her coming out of your room? What then? She would have been insulted and called horrible names. And, my eyes didn't decieve me that night. I saw you sitting in the hallway, Marza's hand dangerously close to your ... well, you know as well as I do that both of your intentions weren't innocent." Yuna raved in a low voice, trying to keep Dona and Barthello unaware. "I don't want you hurting her, she's been through enough."

"You can't control her, she has to learn to live sometime. Between you and what I've heard from Cid -- my ears are still ringing -- she hasn't had the opportunity to have a life. Everyone grows up, Yuna. And I was drunk, what did you want me to do, tell Marza to go fuck herself?" Gippal's voice rose. "I took her to my room and fell asleep again moments after I made her comfortable on _my_ bed, while I slept on the floor. When I woke up in the morning, I went to go find her aspirin and some food. By the time that I got back to the room with aspirin in hand, I remembered that I didn't go by the mess hall. Don't even suggest that I wasn't doing the right thing for her. I knew I fucked up when I came over and saw Marza, the idiot who has been after me for ages, waiting there. It's like that psychotic bitch is stalking me. It isn't my fault that Rikku freaked out and chose to drink more than the both of us combined. I would have had it under control if there wasn't alcohol in play."

"So you say! But life isn't that simple. She thinks you're on her side, but how can I trust you after the mess you've made of Paine? And Baralai?" The girl was nearly in tears. "They trusted you and you betrayed them both. Paine is in major trouble now and she refuses my help. I'm scared for her and it's your fault."

"You can't blame that on me. All I did was suggest to Baralai that Paine was interested in helping Nooj. How the fuck was I supposed to know that she would go to such extremes?"

"Because she has been your friend for years, you know her better than anyone else. You knew she would pull drugs into this and you went against that anyway." Yuna sighed and bit her bottom lip. "I can't refuse Rikku to see you, but if you come anywhere near her, I will have to inform Cid. He'll put a stop to this. It's for the best of everyone."

"The best for your state of mind, Yuna. You need to learn that mistakes are always going to be made, regardless of your preventive measures. That life is something that is full of pain and the only way to relieve this is to live for the moment, not the dangers. Tidus tells you the same thing every day to you and you don't listen. I'm not saying that I haven't made mistakes, and that I won't make them with Rikku. But you can't stop either of us from doing anything. Even Cid won't change that. He can try, but if it's meant to be, it will happen." Gippal stood and turned to leave.

"You talk like you're in love with her." The brunette said, playing with her pen.

"I won't know until I'm given the opportunity to find out." The male responded, shrugging slightly. "Just have faith in her, she's a smart kid and won't get into trouble." The bell rang again, and as quickly as he came, Hurricane Gippal was out of sight. Yuna sighed.

"No, she won't get herself into trouble. She'll run away before the fact." Shaking her head, the girl returned to her clipboard. But all the while, she thought of the boy.

Who, unbeknownst to her, stood outside the door and just beyond eye sight, shaking. Gippal had never before been so nervous in his life. And this was _Gippal_, so that's saying quite a bit. Ever since the infamous weekend, he knew he would have to go to Yuna if he ever wanted anything to happen with Rikku. It was an inescapable fact, and now that it was over, he wish he hadn't done it. Nerves took over when he opened the door and just getting through his speech without hemoraging was a miracle. The blond stood upright and shook it off, though it felt as if his entire body was numb. He hated his weak moments. The times where despite his own mentality, fear overtook him. It happened the night that Yuna saw Marza and himself making out in the hallway, her hand down his pants, and then again when Rikku kissed him when she felt it was safe. The truth was that he had never fallen asleep that night, though he had desperately wanted to. The memory of the kiss refused entirely to leave, not that it wasn't unwelcome.

Gippal started running up the block and back to school. The thought lingered with him, 'What if she didn't remember and the kiss was simply because she was so wasted?' Something nagged at him, if it were so innocently written off as drunken behavior, then why had Yuna been so against any relationship betweent the two Al Bheds? Sure, the boy was partly to blame for the state Paine was in and Baralai's out of character depression, but... Ah, of course she would blame him for everything. The bad blood between them started when the whole debocale began. It was only natural. Annoyingly so, but still natural.

The girl's school came into sight as Gippal looked up. More importantly, so did the wonder that was Rikku. Her lovely, long blond hair hung straight on her back, ending just below the end of the hideous blazer on the beautiful girl. Gippal had been attracted from the moment he saw her and intrigued since she so playfully countered his banter. Rarely was there a girl who didn't fall all over herself to flirt shamelessly or become brain-dead, let alone one who wanted absolutely nothing -- and yet, everything -- to do with him. Gippal always had an affinity for challenges, it seems. And since then, as he grew to knew her, he actually did find her to be a person he could like. The fact that Yuna forbid it only added to the excitement for him. Call him perverse, but it was what got the job done.

As Rikku walked across the courtyard, Gippal picked up his pace. He had to catch her before she was out of view without drawing too much unnecessary attention. "Hey, Rikku!" He screamed as loudly as possible. _Or not..._

The girl turned around, smiling warmly. "Hi." Rikku's face fell for a moment when she saw him, but then something truly miraculous happened. "I was wondering when you would show up." The girl said brightly, hitching her bag further up on her arm.

"Really?"

"Really." She repeated, eyes earnest.

* * *

**OMGZ, y'all! I looked back on my previous chapters and realized that I can improve them GREATLY! So, I'm going back to either rewrite them into third-person -- which, by the way, MOST of my future chapters will be in -- or just a general revision. I'm not quite sure yet.  
Well, as always, READ&REVIEW! Kthxbai. -- I'm not sure if there are errors or not ... UH ... I sort of can't remember if I spell checked this or not. Open Office is a pain to open on my computer. -excuses excuses- Bleh. REVIEW PEAS. :D  
**


End file.
